


Finding Arthur

by CaffeinatedBunny



Series: Finding Series [2]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Fluff, I'm Sorry, Inception Big Bang 2019, Inception Big Bang Challenge, M/M, Not Beta Read, Post-Canon, Soft Boys, Surfing, To Be Edited, Vacation, We Die Like Men, author found missing pages, finding each other, will be added on to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 03:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20057365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffeinatedBunny/pseuds/CaffeinatedBunny
Summary: He deserves a vacation after Inception, deserves it after the point man vanishes on him and the payday from Saito deserved to be indulged. So with that in mind Eames rents a home on Oahu with no real plan other that to bake his days away in a hammock and his nights drinking and checking out all the gambling dens he could find.But he winds up one morning sitting in the sand and drunkenly watching surfers play about in the waves. It's one drunken decision that Eames will never regret.





	Finding Arthur

**Author's Note:**

> So this was the biggest pain in the butt fic to write I will say 90% of it was hand written between three notebooks, a pen was completely drained in the writing of this fic. It terrified me I would to miss the deadline because of storms killing my power. There will be some edits as I add in the link to the amazing Art that goes with this work. 
> 
> This fic can be read as a sequel to my fic Finding Warmth, but it also stands on it's own as it's own fic. Anyways I hope you enjoy.

Pulling off Inception had been fraught with nothing but problems; Cobb's fracturing mind and the Shade haunting him, the tourist and the newbie combined with the chance of falling into limbo. Well, anyone would have second thoughts on achieving that challenge but the idea that he got to have Arthur when all was said and done? That was all that kept him going forwards till the end. So imagine his surprise when Arthur vanishes on him in the hustle and bustle of the airport. 

One minute the man was at the baggage claim, Eames waiting off to the side thinking this was it, their time spent waiting and putting others first was at an end... but no, between watching Cobb make his way out onto American soil and a stiff nod to Yusuf and Arthur vanishes. 

(So much for the point man's promise...)

To be fair, they had never talked about what was to come after Inception or what their plan was. There had been no real time and Eames had just assumed. After all Cobb had shown up in Mombasa where only Arthur had known where he was. So here he was standing alone in LA-X with no idea where the frustratingly delightful point man had gotten off to, shaking his head with a sigh he shifts his weight behind the luggage cart he had picked up with the idea that he'd be helping Arthur. He couldn't very well turn back around and buy a ticket to another destination right after going through customs so with annoyance starting to simmer he heads towards a car rental station. The soft chirp of his phone alerting him of a message has him pulling it out of his pocket hoping perhaps it would be Arthur with a pointed text demanding Eames to meet him at wherever it was he had gotten off to. 

Sadly not even the slightest, no; just a notification of payment being deposited into one of his accounts. At least payment for a job well done was better than nothing and a payday with this many zeros deserved to be indulged. 

Eames knew just the place too; spend some time forgetting Arthur under the tropical sun. A nice change from the dry heat of Mombasa. 

It was balmy stepping out of Honolulu Airport, the humidity high as the moisture soaks into his skin, Hawaii being the furthest destination that Eames could think of from Mombasa. Add in the fact that Arthur wasn't known to spend any time in tropical places, keeping himself bound to the northern hemisphere, it was the perfect place for him to go on vacation. From the airport it was easily enough to rent a vehicle and head out to the quaint cottage he had rented. Eames had taken a few days while in Los Angeles to figure out his plan, after all he wanted to indulge this vacation while once more hunting out Arthur's whereabouts. 

Where in the world had the point man gone?  
(Where in the world is Carmen Sandiego?)

The drive to the rental property wasn't too long considering some of the places he's rented had been well out of the way of anything convenient; but this place was within walking distance of the beach so was well worth the price. The cottage looked exactly like the pictures had promised a little more worn perhaps but still recognizable; the short driveway leading to the open but covered garage, the squat little house painted a friendly robin's egg blue. Tropically quaint; something about it inexplicably reminded him of home.

Parking the car in the garage, slipping out of the car, grabbing his suitcase and carry on from there it was but a small pause to enter the doors code before letting himself in. The home was clean and spaciously designed, done up in pale warm tones while the large windows let in the sunlight. The house was blessedly cool after the high humidity of the outside, the temperature difference was enough to send a light chill racing down his spine. It didn't take him long to get settled into the cottage, bags unpacked and familiarized with the houses creaks and shifts at least those that people cause. All Eames needed for tonight was to find a nearby grocer so that he could relax after the flight which followed one of the most stressful jobs he'd worked. He wanted a nice steak grilled on the barbecue that the owners promised him was out on the deck ready and waiting; a couple of beers and a nice long sleep. 

Tomorrow the hammock would call his name, Eames just knew it; hell it had been calling his name since he saw it in the pictures he had been sent. It hung picturesquely between two supports of the master bedroom's balcony, so that it was mostly in the shade during the height of the days sun. 

Eames found that the days flowed like water, or maybe it was like vodka? Vodka flowed like water but stung sharp going down and so far that seemed the more accurate description. His hunt for Arthur stalled even before he could really get started, it was like the point man landed in LAX and simply ceased to exist. He had called Cobb ostensibly to check up on him and how he was doing now that he was back with his kids but was really just to see if Arthur was with him. While the extractor sounded much better and more settled there was a hassled quality to his voice that only ever showed up in the voices of a parent with young kids. He kept the call short and sweet making sure to end it on as friendly a term as he could manage considering Arthur's opinion of the man, as much as he himself could barely stand Cobb. 

So Arthur wasn't with the extractor, but his trail died right there at LAX. No pings of his passports or any of the credit cards that Eames knew of, there was none of the man's usual indicators of him leaving after a job and with Arthurs trail gone cold it left him at an impasse on what to do. 

He's never not been able to find the other man. If Eames was being honest with himself it was worrying that he couldn't even find a hint of Arthur anywhere. He knew the point man’s skills, trusted the man with more than just his life and now it seemed that he had to trust Arthur's intuition and that once it was sate, once whatever had come up was handled that he would find him once more.

So he let the spirit of holiday consume him and allowed himself to put the search for Arthur on the back burner so to speak. He spent his days exploring the island, on his back porch soaking up the sun or lazing in his hammock with a book that caught his attention for the moment. His nights were out at the casinos and backroom gambling dens. Feeling out everything Honolulu had to offer, nights were for parties, drinking and gambling; days were for recovering. 

It was one such morning after that he finds himself stumbling still partially drunk past his rental home and towards the beach. Finally feeling the desire and need to have sand beneath his feet and the sound of waves crashing to the shore. He had been avoiding the crowds that tended to flock to the beaches and the sheer overwhelming press of people for all his love of people watching; he hadn't really felt the need to do so while here. 

When he arrived, dawn had already crested and the beach was still mostly empty, there were a few piles of people belongings dotted here and there but no one staying around them. The sight of them left Eames blinking in confusion till the sound of feet running through sand catches his attention. Frowning he watches as a young woman is quick to stake out a spot, sinking her surfboard into the sand before quickly stripping down to her bikini. She takes a moment to bundle up her hair only to once more pick up the board and hurrying out onto the water with a delighted cry. Her movements were quick and sure as she works her way out further to join up with what looked to be a group of other surfers. 

"Well look at that..." Eames murmurs to himself as he collapses into a sitting position on the still chilly sand, settling into watch the group of people as they float on the surface of the water. While he tended to keep to the more tropical locations if he could Eames had never really taken the time to either sit and watch surfing or to learn. Normally he wasn't even up this early, preferring to sleep in on his vacations or while not working, so this was a lovely change of pace for himself. 

So leaning back onto his elbows he settles in not caring that his relatively nice pants were getting sand covered and stained, watching the people off in the distance as they flick water at each other and just hang out while waiting for a wave. Or at least that's what Eames is assuming is happening considering once more his lack of knowledge of the past time... sport? 

Was it a sport? Fuck if he really cared it was oddly peaceful to sit back and just watch the waves roll and surfer's take their chances in riding them, gliding on the surface; he was really just vaguely watching and letting his drunken mind wander from thought to thought. Having used alcohol to drown out the worry. It wasn't till one of the surfers who's further back than the group suddenly starts to paddle towards shore as hard as he can that Eames finds his attention focusing on the scene. The man's paddling as fast as he can, the motion sure and smooth, as a wave grows and forms beneath him. There's no hesitation in his movements as he springs up and actually start riding it.

Eames had never seen anything like it. 

It was beautiful. Poetry in motion as the man leans and moves with the plank of wood beneath his feet, he had thought the other group was good but they had nothing compared to this man. Eames is captivated and enthralled as the man continues to ride the large swell of water towards shore, he doesn't tumble and the wave doesn't take him down. No, he simply allows the wave to fall out from under him as it crashes and rolls to shore. It had been the biggest wave of the morning that he had seen but nothing like the waves he remembers seeing in movies or tv shows. Eames finds himself imagining watching the man surf those massive punishing swells, can just see how easily and gracefully the man would ride those aggressive violent waves. 

By the time he comes back to the present the surfer has made it to the shore, his board held easily beneath his one arm as he makes his way over the sands towards what Eames was assuming was his pile of belongings. It was only then that he got a good look at the man, his dark hair curled about his head and around his ears, his skin was the pale tan of someone just getting used to the sun again. He was lanky and sleekly muscled like a runner, all wiry strength; his swim trunks hugged his form like a second skin even as they hung low on his hips. They showed off the prominent jut of his hip bones where curving lines of black and sharp white accented their shape. Eames can't help but stare at the man, enjoying the sight of him. 

No harm in admiring a pretty thing was there?

So he allows himself to enjoy the sight of the man drying himself off briskly, noting that he barely actually dried himself off once he had planted his board into the sand to free his hands. He ran the towel roughly over his hair perfunctory and like it was the last thing he was worried about before packing it away in a well worn military looking rucksack. The man moves with the same grace he had shown out on the waves as he picks up his board with one hand while the other slings the rucksack up onto his shoulder. His hips roll with each step as he heads up the beach, Eames admires that effortless grace that Eames can't help but recognize something familiar in the way he moves. It's something in the way the surfer holds himself or maybe it was the way his ears turned out even as his hair curls around them so charmingly. 

The man was beautiful, he drew your eye and kept it on him and Eames? Well he had no issue in watching him and enjoying the sight as he moved up the beach towards him but as the man got closer Eames finds himself sitting up and staring.

Because that man didn't just bare a passing resemblance to Arthur... No it was the very point man he had been searching for. This was the last place he had ever expected to find the other man, the last place he would have even thought to look if he was being honest. After all Arthur wasn't known to spend any time in the tropics. 

Staring now for a whole new reason, Eames takes in a sight he had never seen before. The Arthur he knew and loved was a man of strict control, sharp suits and even sharper skills. This was an Arthur like he had never seen; soft and relaxed to the point of moving with a sensuality that had his breath catching in his chest. He had thought Arthur in Finland was soft but looking back on it now he recognized that moment as a moment in between the hard rigid man that Arthur became while working and this man walking towards him. This was the point man like he had never seen, with a tattoo he had never caught sight of. and thinking back on that last private moment spent together before he left for Mombasa, before inception and he couldn't remember seeing such ink on Arthur. Yet here Arthur was with ink along his hips that made him want to sit before the man and worship the curling lines and discover what art the point man had viewed perfect enough to grace his skin. 

Eames knows exactly when Arthur notices his attention knows the exact moment when reorganization hits him. He watches as the man continues to head in his direction though this time his path leads directly to him instead of past him, pausing only to once more stick his board into the sand once he was close enough. 

"Hello pet, imagine my surprise at seeing you out there on the waves or even here in the tropics." Eames all but purrs at the other man as he looks up at him, unable to temper the smirk that curves his lips. He knows he just drunk enough that his tongue is loose and that this could end up biting him in the ass but he wants the point man’s attention on him, wants him to stay this time. He doesn't want to let Arthur once more vanish from his sight, he's had enough of that thank you very much.

"Imagine mine at seeing you here on the beach," Arthur says with a small chuckle before he moves to sit down in front of him. "How did you find me?" The question hovers between them as the point man's head tilts curiously, an expression so openly blatant on his face that it startles Eames into actually thinking about the question. He could lie, could string along a tale about knowing the man oh so well that it was obvious but knowing Arthur the way he does Eames knows that the lie would be obvious to him. So it was best to simply go with the truth, no harm in that considering there were very few lies or secrets between them and neither wanted such things to sit between them.

"Honestly darling, I chose this destination because it was the furthest place from Mombasa," Eames pauses there for a moment, the knowledge that Eames wanted that distance because Mombasa had been where Arthur had sent him to ground. "That I could go for a vacation after inception." Eames lets the silence fill the small space between them once more as he contemplates what he could add or letting that simple truth hover between them. "I had made some assumptions pet about what would come after inception when Cobb came and got me; I looked for you in the airport but you had already vanished leaving me with some more assumptions about broken promises." 

Arthur blinks in surprise, once more so readable on his face. He was so much more open here in this moment and place; and Eames found himself enchanted all over again. He remembers the first time he had seen Arthur; the sharp steely eyed glare as the man pulled him down behind a wooden barrier moments before a bullet wizzes past to slam into the wall behind them. Eames found himself falling in love just a bit right there right that moment. Arthur had been so strict and sharp even with his face looking oh so young. It was impossible not to be just a little bit enthralled and curious about this young man who's competency seemed beyond his years. 

Eames didn't think he could fall even more in love with the man but here they were, sitting on the beach across from each other having found each other by seemingly serendipitous fate. He hadn't had to go hunting for the point man, didn't need to dig up leads or lay them down for Arthur to find him. 

"I'm sorry, we should have talked; hell I should have taken a moment to speak to you." Arthur says with a shake of his head before lifting a sand speckled hand and runs it through his hair. "I meant to but it felt like we didn't have any time or any privacy..." The words trail off and Arthur looks up at him letting Eames take in the slowly fading exhaustion lines on the mans face.

"Oh darling, we're here now. Cobbs settled with the munchkins safe and sound. That last job is done and I should have realized you would have needed time for yourself after all that time chasing after Cobb and making sure he stayed sane." He assures the point man while fighting back a soft laugh at their own stupidity but also the sight of Arthur with sand in his hair. "Let's not waste any more time hey pet?" Eames offers up with a bright smile that he's stunned to see returned on Arthur. Dimples on full display as the other man beams happily back at him. 

"Are you staying at a hotel nearby?" Arthur asks as he shifts in the sand so he could stand up once more, not bothering to brush the sand off his skin like Eames would have assumed he would have done at the first moment possible.

"No, I've rented a house a few blocks away; it's within walking distance though." Eames answers as he carefully moves to stand with the other man, cursing under his breath as he wobbles a bit when the sand shifts beneath him. 

"To my place then, I'm right off the beach plus you look like you could use some coffee." Arthur decides with a shake of his head as he once more picks up his board to carry it under one arm. Eames is quick to pick up the point man’s rucksack before Arthur could dip down to retrieve it, after all it was only polite.

"Lead on love, I'll follow; though I have to ask when did you get that lovely bit of ink? I don't remember ever seeing it before." Eames questions before turning his attention back to Arthur from where he had been settling the rucksack onto his shoulder and finally slipping his feet out of his now sand filled shoes. The man had already started leading the way up the beach giving Eames his first full look at the tattoo. It wasn't just a lower back piece, no it extended up to the top of his shoulders. The art was utterly eye catching, the motion of the waves expertly captured in ink while delicate lotus blossoms float peacefully through the swells.

"An old friend was doing some work in Hong Kong, got it done there before we headed to Japan to extract from Saito." Arthur answers him with a small smirk tossed over his shoulder his way. The walk up the beach lead to a short walkway that opened up onto a sprawling yard. 

"It's a work of art darling..." Eames compliments the point man and the tattoo really was really well done but it was the hints of the tattoo peeking out from under Arthurs swim shorts on the outer parts of his thighs that intrigued him the most. They were quiet as they walk up the grassy lawn and into the house through the patio doors that lead into an open kitchen. It took him a moment and catching sight of a framed family photo to clue Eames in to the fact that this wasn't a rental at all. This was yet another one of Arthur's homes. Not a place he was renting or a safe house to crash at; and it became more and more prominent truth the more he looked around the lived in kitchen. 

An honest to goodness home, a home in the tropics that no one would believe him if he tried to tell them. Possibly not even Cobb... and that shouldn't delight him as much as it did.

"Come on I'll get you settled with some coffee before I got have a shower; I won't be long promise." Arthur says with a small smile as he heads to where the coffee maker was sitting on the counter, pulling down two mugs before pouring them both one. Eames watches quietly as the other man easily fixes both mugs to their specifics before handing him his own. "I was thinking if your up to it we could stop by your place so you could freshen up then maybe go for brunch?" the point man hedges, seemingly nervous about the idea of spending the day together has Eames nodding his head quickly in agreement. 

It wasn't until he was sitting out on the patio sipping at the hot perfectly prepared coffee that he allows relief to flood him after spending nearly two weeks worrying over what had happened or where the point man had too. Leaning back in the lounge chair he lets himself sigh and relax into the warm morning light while waiting for Arthur to reappear. He jolts at the soft touch of fingers along his jaw, eyes flying open and locking with the dark eyes of Arthur's as the man smiles softly from where he's crouching beside him. 

"Hey you ready to head out?" The question was asked softly like the other man was more than willing to let him sleep the day away instead of going out for brunch. As tired as he was it was the openly soft warm expression on the other man's face that has him sitting up quickly and rubbing at his face.

"No, no I'm awake, just probably need another coffee and a shower of my own to keep me up. Are we walking to mine?" Eames is quick to assure the other man considering he really wanted to spend time with Arthur. Not like that time in Finland; two weeks bed bound and sleeping while Arthur took care of his six.

"Yes, we'll walk to yours I know you prefer having your own rental car when exploring a new place." Arthur says easily like it was a foregone conclusion that Eames would not have changed his habits on him, that Eames was that predictable. While also showing off his ability to recognize and memorize a pattern or fact that he had learned. It was his memory that first got the point man roped into project Somnacin, which had led the man to fall in love with the ability and technology. From there; well it was all ancient history best left forgotten. 

"Your right, this is my first time to Hawaii so yes I have a rental that we can use to go for brunch." Eames accepts Arthurs casual knowledge of his preferences and habits after all it wasn't like he didn't have the same knowledge of the point mans own preferences and habits.

"I know, so come on I know the perfect place to take you. You'll love the food and the chance to people watch." Arthur informs him with another soft laugh, it's as the point man stands that Eames catches sight of what the other man is wearing. The chinos are well worn and soft, the knees faded out, a loose graphic tee and most incongruously of all a pair of flip flops. They are probably name brand and expensive as hell knowing Arthur. Still the fact that Arthur of all people is wearing flip flops and is willing to go out in public in them makes him pause to take it all in. 

'What no oxford and brogues darling?" Eames teases as he slips from the lounger noticing off handedly that the other man must have cleaned up his mug before waking him. As the mug was no longer sitting on the side table.

"Eames... we are in Hawaii." Is all Arthur manages to say before laughing in delight, the man is already heading down a walkway along the side of his house and Eames finds himself trailing behind him willingly out to the street. The flapping of his sandals distracting Eames before he could say anything more. 

"Lead the way Mr. Eames." After that it was a quiet walk from Arthur’s place to his own. Which turned out to be barely a hop, skip and a jump away. 

"Huh." Is all Eames can manage to say with a shrug of his shoulders when Arthur comments on the closeness and the coincidence. "Well I'll be sure to be quick; car's out front if you want to give it a once over." Eames calls over his shoulder as he quickly heads upstairs for his own shower suddenly desperate to smell clean even though he knows Arthur knows exactly what he was up to last night. His current clothes smell like a cheap bar for all that it was an upscale casino. 

Honestly, Eames had been expecting Arthur to be refused service considering the flipflops when they arrived at the restaurant but no the host simply gathered their menus checked the seating chart before leading them in. He doesn't know why he's fixating on such a small thing, especially considering most island cultures he's been have similar laid back tendencies. Eames figures that because it's Arthur he expects something different. Maybe he expected everyone to notice how different the other man looks out of his perfectly tailored suits or the model worthy name brand casual wear. He looks so different dressed as he is and it's something to think on later as they were quickly seated at a booth that over looks the street.

The comfortable silence follows them to the table and stays with them till after they had ordered, coffee steaming gently from their mugs as they sit across from each other. Part of him doesn't want to break it but another part doesn't want the silence to be their only comfort.

"So Hawaii?" There's a hundred different questions buried within the simple two worded question, as Eames takes his time in doctoring his own cup of coffee while he looks over at Arthur. The man having just taken his first sip of steaming hot coffee when the question makes him snort, his eyes crinkle in a wince before he starts to speak.

"I was born and raised here, we didn't move to the mainland till I was ready to go to college." Arthur answers the most obvious question leaving the rest floating all around them a smirk playing about his lips. 

He sips at his coffee the same way he's always sipped and savored his coffee or espresso. It's a familiar sight that Eames has watched in Parisian Cafes, in Russian tea rooms and in espresso bars in Morocco; it was a comfort to see such familiar mannerisms from an otherwise strange looking Arthur. Eames didn't realize he was seeking such familiarities till he had noticed it and the relief that flooded through him that he wasn't meeting a stranger just another facet of the same man he has adored for years now.

"Hence why you cultivated the reputation of never going somewhere tropical." Eames comes to the realization like a lightbulb turning on in a dark room.

"Exactly like you never taking work in London." Arthur agrees with a nod of his head and a soft smile as he takes a longer swallow of his coffee with a happy sigh. "Drink up, I ordered us Kona you don't want to waste it." Came the soft murmur around the mugs rim before the point man allows his attention to drift outside. Eames allows himself a moment to savor the decadent coffee that's rich and smooth on the tongue; Arthur wasn't wrong in ordering him not to waste this heaven in a mug while also watching the point man.

"So is it a safe bet that you've been surfing for years as well? I must say darling you were amazing out there this morning." Eames can't help leaning forwards wanting to learn everything he could about Arthur which wasn't anything new really. He's been wanting to learn Arthur since that first meeting in the military while under for the first time; it's been an itch that crawls up and down his spine and gnaws at him with every small scrap of knowledge he's collected. By now years later he's got a merry hoard of bits and pieces, chunks and slabs of knowledge but it's still not enough. 

Eames knows himself, knows himself very well and he's a possessive bastard at his core; he wants everything and then some and it won't ever be enough because Eames knows that learning Arthur is going to be a lifetime pursuit. A pursuit that he can't wait to get started on, considering wasn't that what they promised each other? One last job (It morphed into two considering the failure of extracting Saito that turned into Inception so Eames thinks he can give Arthur that pass) to get Cobb on his feet then they weren't going to let anything else take them away from what they wanted. They have been circling around each other since those early days in the military, lost each other for a while as they fled the military and got their heads back on straight afterwards only to come crashing back into each other's orbits as dream sharing gained more space in the underground community. 

Neither of them could leave dreaming, neither of them wanted to; so they focused their talents, honed them to a sharp point till they were the best the industry had to offer but always their life dragged them apart for long stretches. Leaving them to claw and fight their way back to each other in moments and heart beats till now. Now there was nothing stopping them but possibly themselves and that is the last thing he wants for them.

"Yes, my mother and uncle taught me as they were taught. Some of my earliest memories is of being on a board out on the water with either one of them. Dad learned to paddle out and sit but not much else; he was always adamant that out of the two of them while they were both children of the sea's their sea's were vastly different. Even when we moved to the mainland we were on the coasts, it feels odd not being near the ocean when I travel." Arthur speaks softly, it's intimate in away that Eames can't get enough of and he wants it so much to last. So he watches as Arthur sips at his coffee, loving the sight of the man as he sits in dappled sunlight with a small smile curving his face. 

He's startled out of his little bubble as their server comes by to drop off their meals, glancing up at the young girl he smiles and thanks her kindly, his words echoed by the man sitting across from him. The meal is perfect, the food rich and filling; the conversation still flowing so easy between them with teasing and taunts tossed about familiarly just like when they work together. 

Eames still doesn't know what will come next for them or where they go from here, doesn't know how to broach the topic with the man sitting across from him but most of all Eames really doesn't want to give Arthur an opening for the point man to change his mind. That is the worst possibility of this nebulous moment they have found themselves in or maybe it's just his own sense of nervousness of what comes next. He really can't see it happening not with the normally stoic man being so soft and open with him here nor the fact that they have been waiting for this moment for years. He's so lost in all the possibilities of what comes next when Arthur startles him with tossing bills down onto the table top as he slides out from the booth.

"We done then?" He wonders fighting back the hurt that's creeping through his exhausted mind and Eames knows he's really far to tired at this moment and he already learned not to make assumptions when it comes to Arthur. 

"Done here, come on Mr. Eames." Arthur says with a small shake of his head while he waits quietly for Eames to join him in standing, there is a look to his eyes that Eames doesn't recognize but it eases the hurt that had been bubbling inside him.

Standing up he gives a glance towards their table not wanting to leave that little sanctuary because then their time is over as he sways for a moment. Eames blinks at the feeling of fingers slipping into his pocket to steal his keys and he's fairly sure he taught Arthur how to do it undetected. He's still frowning and not sure what comes next when slightly chilly fingers clasp his and gently leads him out into the bright sunlight of the day outside the restaurant and over to his rental. Eames once more allows Arthur to lead him after all it's never lead him astray before. So he puts his trust in the point man as he slides into the passenger seat of said car.

He must have dozed off again on the drive because when Arthur shakes him awake they are back at the point mans house, car parked in the empty driveway and it takes him a moment to realize where they are exactly.

"Arthur?" The question hangs sleepily in the air between them as he tries to figure out what will come next.

"Like brunch was going to be the end of this, your exhausted and possibly hung over. So I brought you back to mine." The point man said as if everything should be obvious and maybe it would be if his brain wasn't so sleep fogged. 

He watches as Arthur shakes his head before gently pushing at his shoulder to get him out of the vehicle; from there it was stumbling steps through the house he didn't get to fully take in but that would happen later he was sure. Up the stairs to the second level and through what was no doubt Arthurs bedroom which was a little confusing as they were bypassing the large king sized bed that was right there and going through the double glass French doors. It wasn't till he realized they were standing on a massive balcony and Arthur was leading him over to a hammock that was shaded by a colourful awning that he clued in.

"Oh..." Is all he manages to get out before allowing himself to collapse into the soft woven fabric with a sigh of tired contentment. 

"Eloquent as always. Rest, I'll be right back." Arthur informs him as he sleepily feels fingers carding through his hair for but a moment before they vanish. 

He drifts for who knows how long when the hammock under him shifts and sways gently as Arthur joins him. It takes them shifting carefully to settle into a more comfortable position before they finally allow the hammock to gently rock them. 

"Stay..." Eames barely manages to get out pass his sleep dead lips as his arm wraps around the slimmer man's waist to keep him pressed against him as the sun warms them while the soft wind keeps them cool while rocking the hammock. 

"Always." Is the last thing he catches before heavenly sleep pulls him under its gentle swells as he nuzzled his face into the back of Arthur's neck, the mans fresh clean scent relaxing him further, deeper into sleeps embrace.


End file.
